


psycho for hire

by chanwoes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Shibari, Teasing, erotic axphiyastion, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanwoes/pseuds/chanwoes
Summary: “Are you sure? Aren’t you here for the hostesses?" He leaned in till his breath tickled Jongin lips and his eyes bore directly into his. He deliberately slowed down his words from his.“Or,” Jongin could see now up close his perfect lips which were so good for sucking cock and grinned letting the shorter man finish his sentence, suppressing the urge to pin him there and then and fuck his hole like there was no tomorrow. "Or, maybe you want to try something new? Something," He leaned in nearly placing his own lips on the plump ones. Jongin’s breath hitched at the sudden closeness. “Forbidden…”





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Psycho for hire
> 
> Pairing: chenkai
> 
> Rating: M includes dom/sub dynamics, use of aphrodisiacs, humiliation, shibari, orgasm denial, sex toys, dirty talk, dub-con (probably more but this covers most of them)
> 
> Genre: mafia!au & smut with plot?? if you squint??  2 shot
> 
> A/N : y: ahaha hi yes so I’m practising writing kinky smut and after watching vice’s documentary on the Japanese love industry, the presenter met with up yakuza and they set him up for something, I was inspired ~~ also spring break is soon so updates on my other fics yeahh uhhh enjoy im still not that great !!

 

 

Everything was buzzing. Jongin was finally free from the constraints of a boring, strict and unnecessary childhood. He pours the last few drops of an alcoholic beverage in his mouth he had ordered before and placed the empty bottle next to the previous 2. Maybe he was the one who was buzzing with the alcohol surging through his veins, or was it the lights? It was hard to see through the hazy fog of cigarette smoke clouding his vision and filling his nose.

“You alright?” He squints and sits up from his seat to face the direction of the voice which rang with an unpleasant sound.

“Yeah man, stop speaking so loud” He slurs in reply to the question and he clears his throat from the burning taste of beer and burnt chicken legs.

Kim Jongin had turned 20 that night. The big 2 0. His father had told him that now turning 20 held big responsibilities, more independence, and expectation from his elders. Miserable fucks Jongin thought. Crusty old men who were stuffed into ill-fitting suits and bragged about what brand their watches were. But, it was all a part of being in the gang. The gang which ruled over most of Seoul’s streets with terror, the same gang for centuries upheld a strict hierarchy that if challenged most likely ended up fatal.

_And good old pops just happen to be the head of this fucking gang, which makes little old me next in line_.

“You’re dad’s not going to like the fact you’ve been drinking before the initiation ceremony,” That same voice said as he finished his last piece of chicken.

“Fuck off Joonmyun…” Jongin rolls his eyes and diverted his gaze to the next full bottle of beer. Joonmyun shakes his head.

“Fucking brat, if you make a complete ass of yourself tomorrow, it’s me that has to pay the consequences” He is swatted off by Baekhyun who flashes a mischievous smile at the older man before putting in his 2 cents in.

"Listen, there're better places to go then this shitty bar, am I right?" He hums and looks at the other gang member present "Right Chanyeol?" He gives a sharp nudge into the stomach of the taller male who was drinking, making him choke and splutter before giving an answer.

“Yeah man, let’s ditch this dump and go somewhere flashy” A large grin forms across his face and Joonmyun knows that these two had some sort of plan.

"Just what are you guys planning on doing exactly?" He leans back in his seat and watches the duo's faces, the sudden smiles and devious eyes that darted quickly at the boy who was lying back studying the lights like his whole existence depended on it. Maybe if he stared for long enough, the lights would explode or something.

_Dumbass kid._

“Chanyeol and I are planning to give Jongin a night he won’t ever forget~” Baekhyun practically sings and then giggles, Chanyeol also erupting in childish laughter. The taller of the two lightly prods the young mafia boss’s nose forming a rather unattractive pig nose.

“Yah! Kid” Chanyeol whispered in a way that only a mother would and Baekhyun tried his best to suppress any laughter as it was not something to miss. Seoul’s most feared crime bosses son, being made a fool by these lower ranks. It takes a few prods of Chanyeol’s finger for the young man to comply

“What, hyung?” He pouts and Chanyeol prods his lips,

“Don’t you want to go a get your dick wet?” Straight to the point and Baekhyun erupts in instantaneous laughter and Joonmyun nearly chokes on his drink. Jongin blinks a couple of time as if he was coming up with the explanation of life.

“I’m not letting you suck my dick if that’s what you mean,” And Baekhyun shoves Chanyeol away as if this was to go any longer, his body would not be able to contain his amusement.

"What he means is, let's go to some hostess bar and get you a nice fuck," And smiles "After all, you are a man now," He leaves it at that purposely as he knows that these words would trigger something in the younger's mind. Birthday = Older = Manliness = Fucking a wet hole. The alcohol made it easier to deduce these primal urges in his mind into simple commands.

He suddenly sits up and picks up his suit coat which was lying in a heap next to him and Baekhyun flashes a triumphant smile at Joonmyun before getting up. Chanyeol put away his lighter and pats reassuringly on the elder's shoulder.

“Don’t worry man, we know what we’re doing,” Joonmyun sighs inwardly to himself before getting up to brush the creases from his slacks.

“I hope you fucking do, or it’s my fucking head on the chopping block” He looks at the youngest member who was fumbling around his pockets for something, he then looks at Joonmyun and grins.

"Yah! It's my birthday and you pay!" He giggles and heads out briskly followed by Baekhyun who mocks him and Chanyeol giving him an almost sympathetic look. All three leaving him with their mess and a bill that exceeded over 3 digits.

_On second thoughts_. Joonmyun muses.

_Fuck the brat up real good._

_\--_

The hostess bar was almost like a zoo that caged strange and colourful birds of paradise. Some with large feathery plumes that swayed sensually and those who wore bright and glittery colours to attract a mate. And to Jongin’s attention, huge fucking tits.

When the 4 entered the club, the guide almost cowered at their presences. It was not a secret that these four belonged to the gang in which the club every month paid protection money to keep the business afloat. They were suave as well as dangerous. The expensive suits only covered up their scarred skin from fights and large intricate tattoos that illustrated them.

Jongin’s eyes immediately attached to some of the passing girls and he smiled seeing their large appendages bounce to their every step. He giggles and leans his head onto Baekhyun who also smiled gleefully at the sight of pretty girls.

“W-welcome to Club Esphior s-sir,” The guide, a mere boy approached carefully looking up at these men who emitted a deadly aura. Joonmyun looked around at the booths in which pretty young girls sweet-talked their way into the wallets of these poor men. Men who thought they loved them and thus showered them with expensive gifts and money. But if you paid the right price, you could have love for the hours you lasted in bed. But this was just a secret only known by the mafia.

“Table for 4, VIP lounge, my friend here is 20 so bring your top girls too, free of charge, of course~" Chanyeol leaned in and smiled at the boy knowing that to go against the mafia would surely end in the collapse of Club Esphior, number one club in Seoul's red-light district.

The boy’s lip twitched slightly before replying “Of course! Right this way” getting the message.

Fuck with them and pay the consequences.

He then led the group through the booths and up the stairs to the top floor, much to the annoyance of the regular men who had 9 to 5 jobs and had to pay their hard earned cash for the company of women and the jealousy of the girls who apparently were not good enough for these thugs or their money.

The seats were made of white leather and almost sucked you in at first contact. Joonmyun sat next to Jongin whilst Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat opposite.

“Fucking flashy or what?” Baekhyun grinned. Chanyeol agrees Joonmyun rolls his eyes and Jongin was in awe or the chandelier lights.

4 Girls then approached the table, clad in tight figure-hugging dresses which exposed the chest and legs and faces caked with thick makeup that was put on to last through tears, sweat, and well-paid blowjobs. They bowed before introducing themselves

“I’m Mina”

“I’m Sora”

“I’m Kyunghee”

“I’m Hana”

They all sat next to each of them with Jongin lucky enough to have the one named Kyunghee accompany him. She leaned against him, arms wrapping around him like some sort of animal, her breasts on full show. Of course, these girls knew that these guys were practically goldmines being a part of the mafia but it also helped that they were very easy on the eyes. Kyunghee wouldn’t mind having this guy fuck her in the bathroom.

“I hope we have a good time~” She purred

Jongin smiled and nodded in agreement, still unsure whether he was still under the influence of alcohol to feel giddy over some girl. His mind still buzzed over the promise of a good fuck.

“Well, I am the birthday boy” He whispered and licking the shell of her ear.

Joonmyun observed and rolls his eyes hoping that Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew what they were fucking doing, he placed a cigarette between his lips and smiled as the girl with a lighter lit the end.

 --

3rd drink in and Jongin feels that maybe vodka wasn't the nicest of drinks. Of course, they had to buy the most expensive bottle because he was the fucking birthday boy. The sour and sharp tang burnt his taste buds but did its job of getting him completely drunk. He couldn’t properly feel and he wasn’t complaining.

The girls played drinking games with Chanyeol in which he’d guess a kink they and if he guessed correctly, they’d have to drink.

“Hmmm, let’s see,” He practically purred getting a good view of one’s large chest. His eyes burned with a mischievous fire and then sat back like he had just solved all the worlds’ problems with his answer.

“Kitten play?”

The girl bit her pink lips in a mix of embarrassment and amusement and lifted the shot glass up to her face,

“nya~ you got me~” She wined before downing the drink whole and pulling a sour face at the alcoholic burn.

Joonmyun sat back observing the scene putting out his 2nd cigarette of the night on the ashtray. Baekhyun was strangely absent for someone who loved to play drinking games and Joonmyun thought he had he had fucked off someplace to fuck someone. His eyes scanned the VIP area for the younger until his eyes stopped to what appeared to be Baekhyun, but he was not quite sure.

It looked like Baekhyun with his black suit and tie talking to what appeared to be a man of similar height and age, engrossed in some conversation whilst keeping eyes on Jongin who was downing another drink. They were placed at a comfortable distance at the bar.

Damn, this kid sure knows how to handle his liquor. He thought looking at the empty glasses in Jongin’s area

But something made Joonmyun skin crawl was the unquestionable uneasiness from that other male with Baekhyun. Dressed in all black, this man stared at the boy like a predator. Then as if happy, turning to Baekhyun with his lips forming a cruel smile nodded, Baekhyun then passing him a wad of cash and shaking hands with this young stranger. Joonmyun eyes darted back to Jongin and almost, almost feel sorry for him.

The stranger headed off from the bar and Baekhyun returned back to the table.

“Hey hey, Jongin, man! You look like shit, why don't you go to the bathroom or something?" Baekhyun chimed and patted the taller male's shoulder. The girls squealed with excitement at the arrival and pulled him in to join their game with Chanyeol.

“Yeah man, go wash your face” Chanyeol who looks at Baekhyun knowingly urged the younger to get up, kicking his shin forcing Jongin to jolt up from his relaxed position.

Jongin grumbled, he’s mad but these guys were probably right. It was only 10 and he was feeling pretty disgusting, his mouth seething with the aftertastes of various alcoholic beverages and his face covered in grime and sweat from his nightly activities.

“Go fuck yourself,” He mumbles before dragging his large body from the seats up to the direction of the bathroom.

Baekhyun looks at the boy and quietly replies smiling.

“Oh, I’m not the one getting fucked tonight,”

\--

In the bathroom, Jongin stared at his own reflection studying at the features that he called his own. His sharp dark eyes, masculine jaw and plush lips, he shook his head in annoyance and splashed a handful of cold water on his face.

He drank because deep down he wasn’t ready to grow up. He for 20 years he was content with his position in life, no worries, and no regrets. But this all seemed like it his life was flashing beyond what he could keep up with. Tomorrow, he would be initiated properly into his father’s business and then probably married off to some girl he knew very vaguely from childhood to strengthen bonds with other gangs. He had the tattoos, he had the rage and violence inside of him and he defiantly had the power. But now, he wasn’t so sure if he truly wants to be what he is destined to become.

“A no good fucking thug,” He says out loud to himself

A melodic humming broke him out of his contemplation and he turned to face the direction of the sound.

It was hard to see properly as the clubs aesthetics meant that magenta and indigo lights were also placed in the bathroom. But regardless of that or the alcohol in his veins, he liked what he saw.

A guy, probably a little older than himself was dressed in all black with a leather jacket hugging his strong arms and slim torso. He was a little on the skinny side, from what he could see. His tight dark jeans practically hugged every curve of his perfect legs, his ass curving slightly upwards which was breath-taking to Jongin.

His face was immaculate with smooth marble-like skin, long pretty eyelashes and lips that curved almost mischievously. He could imagine the dirtiest things coming from his mouth.

Jongin swallowed hard as from what he knew, he was not all that attracted to men. But his eyes feasted on the shorter male taking in every detail from his nymph-like beauty.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the thought of the caked up girls back at his table, but in his mind, it kept on sending the same response every time he tried to deduce an answer for his apparent attraction to this man.

“I wanna fuck you,” He finally says, more like chokes out. His breath heavy and his tone needy.

The man who had stopped humming, looked almost in surprise and after a while of silence closed the distance between. He studied the taller male with a curious nature, eyes looking up and down at this man and drank in the view.

Tall, lean and from what he could see from the collar exposing his neck, tatted up. The stranger bit his lips as the feeling was quite mutual.

“Are you sure? Aren’t you here for the hostesses?" He leaned in till his breath tickled Jongin lips and his eyes bore directly into his. He deliberately slowed down his words from his.

“Or,” Jongin could see now up close his perfect lips which were so good for sucking cock and grinned letting the shorter man finish his sentence, suppressing the urge to pin him there and then and fuck his hole like there was no tomorrow. "Or, maybe you want to try something new? Something," He leaned in nearly placing his own lips on the plump ones. Jongin’s breath hitched at the sudden closeness. “Forbidden…” The stranger stuck out his pink tongue and barely flicked the young mafia boss’s own, leaving sensations all across.

Jongin’s brain short-circuited, his body moved without his own knowledge. Violently he pushed the stranger's body up against the tiled bathroom wall and with an animalistic growl, devoured the stranger's soft lips and plunged his tongue into the others mouth. Their bodies entwined and the smaller warped his perfect legs around Jongin’s waist and let the black denim grind against the younger males slacks.

Groaning at the delicious friction, Jongin pushed the stranger's small body harder against the tiled wall and rolled his sinful hips upwards to rub against the older male's perfect ass and at his own clothed arousal.

_More_. His mind kept on repeating as Jongin latching off from the intense and needy kiss and looked down at the sight of pretty lashes slightly tearing up, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and lips coated in saliva and parted slightly (which would perfectly fit his cock)

They looked at each other almost in awe for a while with a comfortable silence. Breaking the silence, the stranger rubbed his clothed erection on Jongin’s own in a primal sort of way, moaning wonderfully before giggling.

“It’s nice to meet you too, I’m Chen and I have a room booked at the Sheraton” He trailed off, Jongin repeated his name like a mantra inside his head after catching his breath nodded at the offer and stepped back a little so that he wasn’t pressing Chen uncomfortably against the bathroom door.

“Jongin,” He cleared his throat introducing himself “And I want to fuck you so bad right now,” The alcohol made talking easier.

Chen’s eyes crinkled in content and he pecked Jongin’s lips, making sure to leave a lasting impression on the younger male, he purred

“The night is still young,” He took one last look at his face before fixing his clothes and heading out the bathroom door.

Jongin pulsated with the sensation of a man who was parched from water, a wolf who hungered and a beast who needed pleasure. He approached the nearest sink and letting the tap run, splashed his face with cold water, grinning to himself of what he got himself into. But he still had no idea on what was to come from this man named Chen. His Chen. The Chen that was to moan as he filled his wet hole with his cock.

\--

The drone of the elevator filled up most of the background sound as the two stood opposite each other later that evening. Jongin had told the other 3 that he was off to do some business, which obviously was not a very good excuse but Chen was business and he needed to do him. He leaned back against the elevator's wall and studied Chen, admiring him from a safe distance. Strangely though, for a man so swept with lust earlier was oddly calm.

Chen had brought a small suitcase with him so Jongin concluded that he was a tourist in Seoul, but apart from that, Chen was a complete mystery. No second name, no exact age or why he was at the hostess bar. Jongin would have liked to have known who the hell he’d be fucking.

Chen must have known that Jongin was someone of importance as on the way to the hotel, men who only he could assume were under his father's power bowed in a respectful but insincere way. But enough about him, Jongin imagined all the ways in which he could fuck Chen.

He probably rode dick like a champion, hips snapping up to meet with his partner and gasp at the fullness taking him closer and closer towards the edge. Maybe he was flexible and preferred to be bent completely over and have his partner fuck him till he’s filled with cum.

The alcohol, which by now was having less of an effect still had some power over his speech and in a moment of complete and utter stupidity, he blurted out something of a schoolboy confession.

“You’re really really pretty,” Completely stupid but according to Chen’s reaction, cute.

“That’s not the only thing you’ll find pretty about me,” He winked and with that, the elevator rang at floor 27 and Chen pulling the handle upwards, rolled his suitcase out, and followed by Jongin who took great pleasure at staring at the older male’s ass in those jeans.

“What’s in the suitcase?” Jongin asked in a sudden burst of curiosity and Chen clicked his tongue

“All that I need,” He hummed and turned left to room number 341, he pulled the key card from his back pocket and swiped. He opened the door and Jongin grins

“Nice room,” He muses. And yes it is. The room overlooked the skyline of Seoul, the large buildings with their shining lights that would take the breath of anyone. A king-sized bed in the middle of the room with the lighting oddly dark for the abundance of lamps. Not that it matters.

_Chen is the only thing that matters._

He takes a chair from the coffee table near the windows and sat comfortably down.

“So,” Chen bent downs and seized his lips momentarily letting his tongue in and only grazing the inside of Jongin’s mouth. “What do you want me to do, birthday boy?”

Jongin raised an eyebrow at his response “How did you know it was my birthday?” If Chanyeol or Baekhyun set him up then he would fucking kill those two after he was done fucking the life out of Chen. His face became stern but Chen merely laughed at his expression.

“Oh, so scary” He teased pouting his lips mockingly “I could hear them bitches singing you happy birthday from across the building” He replied now settling in front of Jongin and pulled a sympathetic face. "But I knew you needed more, no girl from that shitty club could ever satisfy a man of your caliber" He went on his knees in front of the seated Jongin and Jongin got the message. He took off his blazer and unbuttoned this shirt to feel comfortable and Chen bit his lips at the sight of a tattoo covering the side of one of his pictorials and of his smooth toned stomach. He opened his legs and almost immediately Chen’s hands started to stroke the outline of his dick, small touches that made Jongin somewhat impatient but he knew what type game Chen was playing.

“Such a little tease, aren’t you?” Jongin asked as his eyes stared down at the older male’s hands which started to rub a little more, causing friction between clothes and skin. It was all going too slow.

"Tell me what you want" Chen replied looking up with those lust driven eyes. It was just something about those eyes, dark but also full of life, innocent but read between the line, answered the dirtiest of prayers. Jongin wets his lips.

“Why don’t you put that pretty little mouth to good use,” He unbuckles his trousers and pulling the zip down, revealed his already half hard dick, the latter smirked.

“Oh with pleasure,” He licked his lips and taking a firm hold of the base stroked very slowly. Jongin hissed at the sensation but needed to keep himself calm. Chen stroked his length slowly, keeping a close eye on the different facial expression, seeing what would make him lose control. He stuck out his tongue and licked a wet stripe of his now hardened cock as well as to swirl across the bundle of nerves at the top. The younger male grunted and Chen looked up in victory.

"You like that huh?" Chen hummed. He opened his lips to only allow the head into his warm mouth. Tongue swiping across the slit and he hollowed his cheeks which only sucked on the head of his cock. Jongin started to get more frustrated. He pulled Chen’s head up from his cock with his hair, leaving a long line of saliva from his cock from Chen’s mouth, which was the prettiest thing he had seen.

“I always took you for being a cock hungry whore, so start acting like one before I force you to” He felt amazing power being the one in charge, more than usual as normally it was the default of him being the one to call the shots if he was with a girl. But with a guy, he felt more powerful than he ever did before. He growled and Chen smirked cutely.

"Ooh, touchy" He replied. Then after a moment that felt like forever, his cock was engulfed by a searing wet heat and without warning, Chen had almost devoured his cock and sucked on his length like there was tomorrow.

Jongin bucked his hips and gasped at the feeling of Chen’s mouth swallowing him up whole, his tongue lapping up every single bit of him and he took a firm hold of Chen’s hair to push his head down even further and see how much cock he could take. He enjoyed the sight of Chen’s mischievous mouth being stretched over him and then having the older male’s lips puckered in and out as he fucked his mouth like the whore he was.

From this sudden face fucking, Chen moaned almost girlishly at the act of being violated by this man. How sexy it was to look up and see his face scrunched up in a mixture of pleasure and lust and to have his hips snap in and out.

_Fuck! Does this guy have no gag reflex?_ Jongin thought now feeling a pull at his lower abdomen and he knows he’s not that far. He pushes Chen’s head further, till his nose brushed the wiry dark hairs at the base and he felt his cock touch the back of the older male throat.

“Ah! Shit, you’re so good” He panted “so good so good” He used both of his hands now to take a firm hold of Chen’s head and bucked his hips frantically in an irregular rhythm. Chen knew he was close as now he started to hum which sent glorious sensations up his spine.

Jongin looked down and Chen looked up and it was all too much.

“Fuuck!” Jongin whined thrusting deeply into the chasm of wetness, almost doubling over as he spilled his hot thick seed, shivering as he rode out his crashing orgasm.

Taking his cum into his mouth, Chen pulled up from his cock and gasped at the air, catching his breath from the mind-blowing face fucking. He looked at the man in the chair who was also catching his breath from the amazing blowjob. Chen knew he found jackpot.

“That,” Jongin panted whilst combing his dark hair back with his fingers “that was,”

“Incredible?” Chen finishes his sentence before making a show of the younger males cum, still in his mouth and sticking out his tongue to show the white substance mixed with the older male’s spit. He grinned before gulping loudly and smiling back in content “The night is still young” He replied and Jongin swears he feels his cock jump at the obscene act. He pulled violently at Chen’s arm, yanking him up and with a swift movement wrapped his arms around the smaller males slim waist and propping him on top of his lap with his legs spread.

"God, just kiss me," Jongin growled and crashed his lips to Chen's, his tongue locked in an almost disgusting need for the elders. Chen moved his denim-clad ass against Jongin's exposed cock which should have been painful but made it all the more better. They kissed each other hungrily with their tongues both battling for control over the other which Jongin thought was a little odd since he was the one that was going to fuck Chen, but maybe because he was a man.

Whilst Jongin was distracted, Chen reached the back of his pocket and pulled out a small glass vial which was filled with a clear liquid. When Jongin closed his eyes to finally let the older male explore the rest of his mouth, Chen curled his tongue and opened the vial to down the liquid. Jongin opening his eyes looked up whilst massaging Chen's sides,

"What's that for?" He asked almost innocently. Chen seized his mouth without warning, pushed past his lips and with his tongue emptied the sour liquid down. He grabbed the back of the taller male's head and tugged so that he would ingest this mysterious substance easier. Still, with his head held back and feeling the burn travel down this throat, Jongin smirked at Chen and chuckled.

“Aphrodisiacs huh?” And Chen laughed with him, his musical laughter was wonderful as his eyes crinkled into little crescents and his beautiful lips flashing a smile. But his laughter was unsettling in a way that Jongin faded slightly.

“You’re going to need it,” He finally replied as he stroked the side of his jaw lovingly and gently.

And then it hit him.

His skin crawled with a heat that Jongin found almost painful. He could feel every hair on his body stick up and the very fibers of his being engulfed by a searing flame. His nerves refused to move his long limbs as a cold sweat started to form on his brow. It was even difficult to move his lips or even form words as his own tongue was slack and limp

"What," he drooled "w-what have you done to me…?" His eyes rolled back as he felt his pounding heartbeat in his ears rumbled that made the room to spin multiple times. He couldn't move, couldn't even speak properly and yet his ears heard everything. The sharp gasping from his own breath, the blood rushing from his brain down to the small ticking of the clock. He grunted as he slipped out of consciousness and his vision fading as the colours of the hotel room slowly changed to black. He remembers vaguely the angelic laughter from the elder and some reassuring words that he couldn't properly hear, but he felt a drop in his stomach that maybe this was not such a good idea

“There, that’s a good boy,” Chen whispered lovingly.

_So much for turning 20._

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! finally finished!! i'd like to thank my mom and dad, exo and coffee because i thought i'd never get this done! but here it is! did you guys like it? comment on whether or not you'd like to have an ongoing series ft. the characters mafia!au?? I enjoyed writing this so so much i hope you enjoy reading it (note my Grammarly was fucking up so there may be some errors especially in UK/US spelling i'm from the UK but it changed only a few words to US for some reason, may need a proofreader i need a proofreader) anyways, enough rambling, thanks for reading!!! till the next time, bye!!  

 

“Remember, once you are of age you will have to take more responsibility,”

 _Is this a flashback?_ Jongin could barely think. His eyes no matter how much he squinted could not focus on the scenes before him but he recognized the place. The sand-colored mats and faintly the room layout. The dark wooden table placed in the middle and with various memorabilia from previous generations hanging from the walls. He knew this place as this was where he was crammed in after school on Wednesday’s to learn about his clan’s history.

During the Joseon Dynasty, the first boss rebelled against the government for the ill-treatment of his village and the unfair taxes that they put to undercut rice prices from the peasants. Of course, the clan had been through radical changes with a resurgence in the 1960’s where they became entwined in criminal and illicit activity. Jongin now remembers and he sees the little boy in front of him, kneeling on the floor looking down.

_This is me._

He sees his father sitting opposite the dark wood table looking down at his son.

_Was he disappointed? It was always hard to tell what dad was ever thinking about._

The older man put down the small ceramic teacup down and straightens his legs from the previous position.

“My son, is it true that for the last 3 months you have been bullied at school?” His voice was calm but was assertive. The little boy of 9 sniffed at the question but did not dare let his eyes meet with his father. “Well?” He asks again. No response. The father cleared his throat at the silence and asked again, “Jongin!” The boy flinched

“Y-yes,” He mutters and now fiddles with the hem of his shirt as is to distract himself from the warm tears that were now trickling down his cheeks.

 _I’ve always been a big crybaby_. Jongin thought to himself and continues to watch the scene in front of him.

“I am asking a question, I don’t want a silly excuse,” He is slightly more sympathetic on tone “Tell me what is going on,”

The boys bit his lip and with the sleeve of his jumper wipes the dribble from his nose and the tears from his face.

“The o-other kids at school l-like to hit me, t-they say –t-that,” He starts to tear up again

“Go on,” He father replies “Tell me what’s going on,”

“T-they say that y-you’re a bad person and t-they don’t want to make friends with me,” This confession from the young boy was all too much. He felt a surge of overwhelming emotion flood his being. He lets out a pained cry and bawls as loud as he could.

 _The fucking kids always used to hit me and call me names._ Jongin thought.

The man gets up from his spot and makes his way to the crying child, taking him in a warm embrace. The boy cries into his blazer shoulder.

“There there,” His father rubs small circles on the boys back whilst Jongin clutches his arm for comfort.

\--

“Yeah, he’s just under the drug right now, but I’m going to have to ask for more,”

Jongin wakes on his side on the carpeted floor and blinks a couple of times to get his eyes to focus.

“You only paid for the hostess service, this wasn’t in the agreement” He sees Chen on the telephone demanding, his voice rings inside Jongin’s head. “Yeah, whatever, just wire it to my account by tomorrow”

Jongin moves to get up but halts in fear.

It was his arms, around his wrists and forearm was wrapped and knotted, a red rope of medium thickness. That same rope as he dreaded was tied across his chest, squeezing just comfortably across his skin, 3 loops adoring his torso straight down to his crotch, his cock wrapped snugly by the red rope. He looks up in horror.

“Finally decided to wake up?” Chen puts the phone down and walks over and squats. Eyes scanning up and down the older male and his stomach drops.

Chen was clad in a black corset which squeezed his torso tightly accentuating his small frame, long leather gloves that reached his elbows and matching thigh-high leather boots, but what made Jongin groan was the sight of the tiny black thong that barely covered Chen’s cock, which strained against the thin material.

“Shhhhh,” He stroked his cheek but Jongin turned away.

“Did someone put you up to this?” he asked “Was it Baekhyun!? Chanyeol!?” Chen stayed silent before giving an answer.

“I don’t disclose that type of information,” He whispers into his ear and stands up straight.

“I was asked to provide my services. That is all.” Jongin seethes and tries to feel his arm, thrashing around like a wild animal trying to escape its restraints. But a rough pull from his neck triggered a tightness around the base of his cock and he whimpered helplessly at the pain.

“You wouldn’t want to do that,” He teased tapping the front of his boot to the younger males cock, which to his surprise what already leaking. “Amazing right? The aphrodisiac” He traced a line across his length. “When you were out, you came 3 times” Heat grew across his face at the obscene description, “Moaning and begging,” He raised his voice “Daddy oh, daddy!” Jongin growled.

“I’ll kill you, I swear I’ll kill you fucking bitch” Chen pouted and shrugged.

“Some form of daddy issue?” He giggles and pulls Jongins’ body up from the floor and pushes his head to face him. “But it doesn’t matter, what matters is how you address me.” A gloved hand smacks Jongin across the cheek and he gasps at the stinging pain from his face. “Unacceptable.”

Jongin needed to escape, but how? He thought that it would be him on top of the Chen, fucking him until he’s moaning and filled with his cum, but it seems that the tables have turned. He was tied up, drugged and humiliated. Him, the next leader of the mafia treated like a piece of meat for this twisted pervert. It didn’t matter that Chen was beautiful, or that Chen was dressed in leather and gave good head. He tightens his ass cheeks at what was going to happen.

_I’m going to lose my virginity tonight._

His mind flickered through all the ideas on how to escape. Maybe tackle him to the ground? No his arms and legs were tied up and most of his strength was gone due to the drug, he looks around the room for anything that could be used as a weapon. He swallows at the suitcase which was in fact filled with various red ropes, handcuffs and sex toys of different sizes. “All I need,” Jongin remembers those words and groans.

“Now, we shall start with a warm-up,” Chen hums and pulls his thong down for the head of his cock to peep out, it was hard and pieced at the head with a single silver hoop. “Open your mouth,” Jongins eyes widen at the demand and presses his lips together. His heart beating in his ears. He didn’t want to be hit again and needed to get on his good side in order to escape, if he maybe behaved, he could ask to have the ropes loosened, then he may be able to escape. “Open,” Chen tapped on Jongins cheek and he knew what he needed to do.

“If I do will I-,” He asked and Chen cut him off

“A reward will be given, but not if you talk back”

He licks his lips nervously before slowly opening his mouth, he felt the warm smoothness of the head of his cock glide forwards to his tongue, and he panics and looks up.

“Relax your jaw, boy,” Chen instructed and the younger male groaned at the sound of him being called such a degrading name, he did what he was told and widened his lips as well as to loosen his jaw. Chen was not at all very big, but it seemed like it was too much when he felt the metal hoop touch the back of the roof his mouth, he tried to pull back.

“No boy, take me all in.”

Throat bobbing, Jongin inhaled from his nose and closed his eyes letting his mouth be stretched. He could feel the skin and veins of the older as he wiggled his tongue around so he could rest it comfortably, one swipe under the head and Chen sighs.

_Just get him off and I’ll be free._

Jongin tries to mimic Chen’s own method and hollowed his checks whilst he bobbed his head at a steady pace. He was not very good at it.

“My my, you are an eager boy,” Chen commented before throwing his head back into a long moan. His hand lingers to his nipple which Jongin realizes has a similar metal hoop through it, his cock aches at the sight of him tugging the rosy flesh.

He was desperate. Jongin relaxes his jaw before pushing all the way down to the base. He pulls back immediately when he feels his gag reflex. A long line of saliva dripped from his lips and he coughed to get his breath back.

“It takes more skill to do that,” he then lowers his voice “Or, do you want your face fucked?”

Jongin looks up with no reply. He wets his lips and slowly opens his mouth wider.

_Play his fucking game._

Amused, Chen combs the younger males’ hair with his fingers, stroking his head softly, almost like a lover. He closes his eyes and imagines something else, maybe the girl from the hostess bar. But he immediately opens his eyes when Chen’s cock was shoved almost violently inside and all the younger could do was moan in surprise.

The man held Jongins head still whilst he snapped his hips up sharply and moaned obscenely at the heat around him. He could feel the wetness engulf him.

“Good boy,” Chen gasped as he slowed down his hips to then thrust slowly but deeply into the wetness watching those plush lips swollen and red cling helplessly. “Looks like you learn quickly,”

Jongin, however, was in another world. His eyes rolled back at the abuse as he desperately inhaled through his nose, eyes starting to pool with salty tears. It was absolutely humiliating, that he was being used, like some type of whore. He was going to kill Baekhyun and Chanyeol tomorrow. Hang them from the ceiling and let their guts spill. He couldn’t believe his situation right now and prayed that Chen would cum soon.

A particularly long and deep thrust and Jongin cursed to himself when his lips touched what appeared to be a metal ring round the base of Chen’s cock. This was going to take some work.

“You know,” Chen panted in between thrusts “I don’t normally get to play with such a pretty boy like you” he tugs at his nipple ring “Watching such a pretty face defiled, swallowing my cock like a whore.” He then takes a firm hold of Jongins hair and positions himself, legs stood apart “It almost makes me want cum,” His hips began to snap rapidly with a speed that only Jongin could cry out, now tears streaming down his face.

Chen thoroughly fucked the youngers face like there was no tomorrow, moaning lewdly and panting like a dog in heat. Ass jittering and shaking wildly, his tight balls slapped the younger chin every single thrust. Jongin could only moan in the roughness and widen his mouth to please Chen, he was making sounds that only a woman could make, which was embarrassing considering he was now a man. But Chen saw otherwise.

“That’s it, boy,” He shook “I’m going to cum” followed by a long girlish whine. Jongin braced himself.

Chen groaned as he lost himself to orgasm. A long stream of profanities escaped his lips as he buried his cock inside the warm wet hole to spill his seed, he doubles over the youngers head and clutched for dear life as he let the ripples of pleasure travel through him.

Jongin stayed there as still as he could be when Chen came. Feeling the hot seed spill inside his mouth, his tongue played around for a bit with it but instantly curls his tongue in disgust. It was surprisingly sweet but was thick and sticky. He relaxes his jaw when Chen pulls out.

“Oh, my!” His voice feigns surprise and shock “Looks like I’ve messed up you all up!”

Jongin shoots daggers from his eyes and Chen smiles back.

“You should be proud of yourself, I haven’t had an orgasm like that for a long time,”

His only reply was silence. Jongin held the warm liquid in his mouth not sure what to do with it, maybe spit out and ask for his reward but he needed to stay on his best behavior if he needed to escape.

 _It has been 15 minutes now_. Jongin flicks his eyes at the clock then back at Chen.

“What’s with that look? I thought you enjoyed it?” Chen blinks as he brings his face down to his level and Jongin holds back the urge to spit it back in his face. He doesn’t move. “Be a good boy now, swallow.” He commanded grabbing his chin with a firm grip and tipping his head back.

 _Just do it and get it over and done with_. He lowers his tongue flat inside his mouth and lets the viscous mixture of saliva and cum reach the back of his mouth. With Chen’s dark eyes staring in intensely down at him, he sniffles shutting his eyes and swallowing a quickly as possible, in one swift gulp. He gasps afterward for air, and Chen pets him sweetly.

“See, you’re getting the hang of it! That’s a good boy”. He quickly pecks the abused lips.

With his throat sore and his jaw slack, Jongin mustered all he could to speak.

“Can,” he clears his throat “Can I have my reward now?”

Chen hums “I don’t see why not,”

Jongin snaps his head up in the quick response and turns around to kneel, pushing his tied arms forward. “Undo the rope”

There is an uncomfortable silence and Jongin waits for Chen to untie the knots or something. But there was nothing but the faint ticking of the clock and the distant sound of the city below. He hears the rustling of items and turns.

“Undo the rope,” He asks.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that” Rage flares inside Jongin and he asks again but slowly.

“I said, undo the rope now” Musical laughter filled the room.

“Like I said, pretty Jongin, I can’t do that! It’s not part of the package, and knowing you” He gathers the two items from the suitcase and clicks his tongue “Knowing a man like you, you’d probably use the opportunity to run, right?” The younger man face grows cold in response. “Yep! I guessed correctly!”

In one hand was a large bottle of clear lube and the other, a small contraption, no bigger that Jongins hand, smooth and black, it had at the end two curved handles, one curling up and the other down. He panics and starts to scramble by getting on his feet. His stomach drops in dread and fear.

“Where do you think you’re going, boy?” Chen puts the two items down on the bedside table and grabs from behind the rope around the tanned male neck, yanking him back with the loops around his body and cock rubbing painfully across his skin. He groans. “It not like you’d get away” he licks his ear and drags him to the king-sized bed and throws him upon the white sheets face down and ass up.

Jongin was defeated. Who was going to help him? If he did manage to run to the reception, what would the staff think, if he called for help what would they think? He would have been shamed for all his life and probably stripped of his title or disowned. Maybe for being with a man but mainly because he was the one that was not in control, he was taking it from this psycho. Taking it like some common street whore. His legs were still under the use of the drug he couldn’t have escaped outside the room anyway, his muscles slightly numb too, but he was surprised by the strength Chen had for such a slim build.

“I really did think that you’d behave, but it seems as though I must teach you a lesson”

The younger males’ breath hitched as he felt leather-clad hand pump his exposed cock slowly before feeling cold metal slip onto the base.

_A cock ring?_

“Now, let’s get to the next event.” Squeezing from the bottle a large amount of clear lube onto his 2 fingers, Jongin started to tear up at the thought. “Hold still and relax” Chen placed one hand on Jongins’ back whilst the other circled the entrance slowly, coating it.

_I’m so scared_

He feels an intrusion and clenches tight in fear.

“Relax or it’ll hurt” Chen twists his finger to push further down to the second joint.

“It hurts…” Jongin whined quietly.

“I know, but you have to relax” Chen replies softly matching the tone of the younger.

The feeling was so foreign, it ached right inside him, wiggling around trying to find a comfortable spot to bury, he took a deep breath and slowly allowed all of his finger to penetrate.

“Good boy, so tight” Chen compliments and a blush creeps across Jongin cheeks.

_What the fuck? That is not okay, don’t be happy!_

“hmmm, uh..” Jongin murmurs under his breath trying to ignore the slight burn from his insides when Chen pumps slowly, his other hand petting his ass cheek gently.

“Is that good?” Chen asks.

“Mmmm huh...” Jongin buries his face in embarrassment ass he could feel himself forming a shape around his finger, the more he moved, the more it seemed normal, to feel good.

“What was that?” Chen halts and Jongin immediately clenches tightly and the movement

“Y-yes” He huffs “If feels g-good.”

He feels another finger pushed in and he draws a long mewl. He feels Chen's fingers reach deep inside him, burying itself inside his walls, he fingers him deliciously and Jongin rock back slightly to meet his movement.

“Oh, you like this?” Chen muses turning his hand upwards then curling his two fingers upwards. Jongin screams as his fingers graze something inside him, something that makes his hips stutter. He curls them again and the younger male pushes back to feel that same wave of pleasure.

_It so good. So this is what it feels like?_

“y-yes” His was starting to drool.

Chen smirks and pulls his fingers out, admiring his work watching Jongins’ hole twitch and pulsate, he takes a quick lick of his finger before reaching for the toy on the bedside table.

“This” He smears the object with copious amounts of lube “This is called a prostate massager,” Chen lines it up the boy’s entrance, pushing it in one swift movement.

Jongin yelps when the toy is fully inserted inside, it wasn’t as thin flexible or warm as Chen's fingers but was slightly thicker and much harder. He breathes before flexing and relaxing himself of the sudden intrusion but, it seemed to stir something inside him.

“w-what the..?” He relaxes again but feels the toy reach him again, to that special place that made Jongins’ cock jump in excitement. He turns to look at Chen and is pushed to lay on his side.

“I don’t need to touch you, you’re doing this all by yourself” Chen is hard again and is pumping his pierced cock loudly, his gloved hand gliding across the smooth skin. Again, when he tightens, Jongin feels that place stroked and girlishly moans, he begins to shake when he feels a familiar pooling sensation at the pit of his stomach and desperately wiggles for the massager to find that place to make him cum.

“How cute, look at you trying to cum from your ass” He plays his own dick before pulling a devious smile “But it’s going to take a long time for that to happen” He gesture at the cock ring “Punishment for trying to escape”

_No, this can’t be!_

Is desperation at Chen's’ words, he begins to thrust his hips in all direction to get the toy deeper inside of him, but it only grazed slightly against his sweet spot. In frustration and gets back in the position earlier and frantically rubs his cock against the sheets in hope for a release.

_This is so humiliating!_

He shakes his hip roughly and whines at the feeling of his cock getting stimulated as well as his ass. The more he tried to get off in the front, his backside would clench the toy harder, rubbing against his prostate.

“How cute! Your desperation!” Chen practically sings. Tears started to spill.

“P-please..” He gasped for air and he started to sob. His cock felt so full, his balls so tight around the metal ring, his mind in a lustful haze. He cries when he feels his cock twitch again against the bed sheets. “I- wan-wanna – ahhh!” He arches his back when he feels the toy graze upon his prostate again and the ropes contain his wild movements. Watching his beautiful body writhe and bend in pleasure and ecstasy. Chen knew that he had broken the boy.

“no m-more…! Ahh! Uhhhh….!” Jongin begs between sobs and sticks his ass upwards in Chen direction and clenched tight around the top “N-o uhhh…! Ha!” His ass begins to quiver “T-ak –take itt out p-please ahhh!” Another whine “I’ll b-be good boy, I will uh! Be a good b-boy”

“Are you sure?” Chen asks and Jongin mewls

“Yahh, yeash- uh!”

“Speak properly boy!”

 _It’s no use!_ Jongin sobs harder and frantically wiggle ass is in front of Chen for him do something. To give him release. He knew that all his pride had to be sacrificed to escape this torture.

“M-make me cuumm..!” He begs “P-plea please!”

Chen grabs both his ass cheeks to hold Jongins’ hips still from his thrusting and admired his handiwork. He sees the toy deeply plunged inside the boys’ asshole, twitching with every movement whilst the metal ring around the base of his cock was tight and gave a beautiful color to it. It seemed a shame to stop there, buy Jongin was sobbing like a child and had thrown away all his pride and confidence he had before at the club and was begging for release.

Like a good boy.

“Okay, first we take,” He grabs one of the curved ends of the massager and with one movement, pulls it straight out, leaving Jongin to scream in pleasure and his entrance to twitch at the emptiness, “And next we take this,” He slides his hand to the base of the younger man’s cock and twists it around before removing. Jongin could not hold back.

He arched his lovely back as he his shook in bliss, cock releasing thick streams of cum onto the bed sheet, he howled at the gratification and shivered as the ripples of his orgasm traveled through his limbs, but instead of being glad, he lay there still sobbing and twitching.

“I-I’m- “ He huffs “weak!”

Chen looks genially puzzled, he should be glad that he was kind to let him cum so early. Unlike other clients who for hours could be subject to this treatment. But all he sees is a boy bawling in front of him, and it makes him mad.

“Why are you crying boy? Get up!” No response “Get. Up!”

Jongin does nothing but weep.

“I’m so pathetic…” He finally replies and Chen flips him over in rage to hold him up.

“How dare you say that?! Do you not understand what’s going on, huh?!” Jongin looks away from Chen's gaze, off to the windows and smiles slightly.

“Next leader of the gang? I’d rather die…” Chen pauses and lets go of the boy and crosses his arms.

“Why are you saying such things? It’s your birthday for god’s sake!”

“No…” Jongin feels fresh tears fall “You wouldn’t understand”

“Enlighten me then boy!” Chen snaps “I’m here all night!”

Silence and Chen gets agitated.

“You’re right” a small laugh escapes his plush lips “I am still a boy, pathetic and useless boy who still cries,” He begins to sob again.

Chen's heart begins to hurt. What he was told about from Baekhyun was the complete opposite of what he saw in front of him. He was not some big shot mafia member with perks because he was the boss’s son. He was not the cocky man with his arms around the hostesses at the bar drinking away, he was not the lustful animal he had first met inside the toilets, grinding his cock against his. He was simply a boy.

A scared boy who had the whole world of expectations on his shoulders. He was of age to inherit the criminal empire his father had built, he would have to take charge of it all, with the threat of losing it all, his friends, family and even his own life. Chen knew big men who would talk big and present themselves the alpha of the pack, but really were masochistic slaves that begged to be whipped. But Kim Jongin was different, he was not pretending to feed his own ego, he was pretending, so the world saw him as strong and not weak or scared. It almost reminded Chen of when he was younger.

“This doesn’t make you weak,” Chen explains stroking his arm “You are still a man and far more powerful than I ever will be,”

“B-but” Jongin starts “But I wanted to have you tonight”

Chen curses to himself as the boy looked too adorable right now.

“Does it scare you that much then?” he asks “You getting fucked?”

He looks up “It seems like you hate me” He starts to sob again “I really really like you a-“

He was cut off Chen smashes his lip together, but the kiss was not wild or primal with tongue fighting over dominance, it was deep and profound, their lips sharing a sweet moment, they both gave into it.

“I don’t hate you,” Chen pulls back and strokes his chin softly. “Oh, sweet Jongin” He smiles and mentally swears to himself.

He was getting in too deep. His instructions were to defile and humiliate Kim Jongin but could not muster the courage to do so. It was is sweet brown eyes, his smooth warm skin, and his soft boyish lips. He doesn’t really remember the last time he felt sympathy for anyone, but the boy reminded him of himself in his earlier years. Eager to please and vulnerable. No amount of money could persuade him to hurt the boy anymore.

“Another time,” He hums “I shall have you another time. Tonight, you can fuck me”

Those words rang in his ears.

“A-are you sure?” He asks almost innocently and the older male nods.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” He pokes his cheek and pecks him quickly on the lips “But first, a lesson on self-worth,”

He hoists him up to his legs, and Jongin is wobbling, his knees still a little weak from the drug. He lets himself be dragged but as he realizes where they were heading for, digs his heels into the carpet to stop moving.

“No! You can’t!” He begs but Chen doesn’t listen, he pushes the boy towards the window which overlooked the city, curtains fully open so he was exposed to the world below.

 _How humiliating!_ Jongin was fully open, his tatted naked form, the red rope which bound him submissive and his cock fully erect and throbbing. He quickly shut his eyes and turned away from the sight of the city below and wondered why and earth Chen would want to do this, especially if it was a lesson in self-worth! It seemed more like one of Chen’s humiliating games.

“No, don’t turn away,” Chen whispered in his ear, chin resting the crook of his neck. “This is important”

“People can see us!” Jongin whined “I don’t want to do this” Chen grabs his chin and forces his head to face forwards, he licks a stripe across his jaw which elicits a strangled moan.

“And? Who cares?” Jongin refuses to open his eyes. Anyone could be watching them now. Judging him like a pervert. And what happens if one his underlings saw? All of the people who feared him and his father. To see their boss degraded in such a way, it would seem like a joke. The humiliation of being shown to the world like a piece of fuck meat.

“You’re an adult right?” Chen starts again “This city belongs to you, can’t you see?” His tone becomes soft, and with that Jongin cracks an eye open.

He looks down at the bustling city before him, he see the lights, the people walking, the cars going up and down. From up here, they seemed so small, from the height he was at in the hotel, they seemed almost irrelevant.

“See? You’re _so_ scared of what people think, I know. Always looking for validation from your family, from your friends,” He begins “But, in the end, no one really cares about what you do, not when you’re as powerful as you are now,”

His gloved hand slithers down past his hips and teases the head with his finger, Jongin inhales sharply but tries to keep his eyes up.

“A man like you shouldn’t care what other people think, this is your city” He bites his earlobe and his hand starts to pump slowly, pointing his cock towards the window.

“My city?” Jongin questions trying to keep his thoughts straight. He looks down quickly to see a couple walking down the street, he doesn’t know if they had paused to cross the road or were staring at him being touched. He swallows hard. “What do you mean?”

“It’s simple, I know men like you, who hold themselves so highly for others. You don’t let anyone in. You’re untouchable and the world belongs to you” His wrists move quicker and Jongin lets out a groan.

“You know nothing about me,” Chen words echoes inside his head and he starts to realize why Chen was doing this. He glances at the couple who had now left much to Jongin’s relief.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to pretend around me,” He feels a tightening in his lower abdomen and tenses up ready. “Let yourself go” And almost immediately at those words, Jongin comes again. Thick strands painting the window in the sticky fluid. His cock was so sensitive to how many times he had come. He lets out an animalistic moan and throws his head back, hips jittering trying to meet with the gloved hand's own movement.

“That’s it, give yourself to me! My sweet Jongin!”

“I own this fucking city!” Jongin cries, now squirming at the over-sensitiveness of his cock from being touched too many times.

“It’s mine! All of it!” Chen relishes at his words.

After catching his breath from a particularly powerful orgasm, Jongin’s chest heaving to catch his breath, turns his head to Chen and opens obediently for Chen to place his tongue inside, mouths embracing obscenely, saliva mixing in with each other. It was raw, it was desperate, it was primal.

It was loving.

“See? That wasn’t bad” Chen’s tone returns playful “A valuable lesson for you, you shouldn’t care what others think of you. You don’t always need to act tough if you don’t want to,”

Jongin gives a small smile.

“Can I fuck you know?” He asks and Chen nearly squeals at the boy’s cute and endearing smile. He was too adorable to say no. Though Chen wishes he could have him on all fours, begging to be bred like a whore, but a promise was a promise. He glances at the taller males cock which to no surprise was hard again. The aphrodisiac was banned in 7 countries because of the potency.

“Okay, birthday boy, what’s the magic word. And how do you address me?”

He looks sheepishly at him

“Please, Master.”

The gang leader was lead back to the bed and laid out. Chen didn’t bother to undo the knots in the ropes, but he didn’t mind. The slight burning from the friction was now a feeling he could welcome. He strains his head to see what Chen was doing and drinks up at the sight of the older man, he wishes he could put his hands on him.

Chen hand his back turned, his ass only inches away from the younger man’s face. He had a good view of the smaller man ass, the smooth soft flesh which was enticing to see it move. To Jongin's surprise, deep inside, a black object held snugly by Chen pink hole.

_This guy was full of surprises._

Chen spread his legs apart and lay his body across Jongin’s own, skin hot to the touch, he feels the smooth skin rub against his.

“You’re very lucky, I don’t normally include this in my services” His head now facing the hard cock of the younger, admiring its color and shape. “But, you are special”

Slowly lowering his head, Chen wraps his wet lips around Jongins length and sucks generously, coating it thick with saliva and lapping up all he could, tongue flicking across the underside and past the thick vein towards the base.

Jongin could only moan and thrash around. Chen’s mouth was made to be fucked, how he swallowed him whole without any hesitation, throat tight around his head. He wishes he could touch him, but all he was allowed to do was stare at the sight of Chens’ ass, waving in the air just above him, butt plug snug inside, just out his reach. He bucks his hip and Chen doesn’t hold him down, he lets his mouth be used.

Jongin continues to steadily fuck the older man’s mouth, now without a care, moaning loudly and whining for more. He let his voice be free.

“Ah! So good!” He says between sighs. Chen acknowledges the praise and moans around the base of his cock sending delicious vibrations up Jongin's spine.

“God! It’s so fucking big!” Chen releases his mouth from his cock, a trail of spit coming from his lips. He was out of breath, the boy was rough and un-coordinated with his mouth, but it was completely fine with him. He takes a moment to catch his breath, one hand pumping the boy’s cock whilst the other reached behind him, a finger circling the butt plug to then delve a finger inside the hole to pull the toy out. Jongin's cock jumps at the sight of Chen’s pink whole pucker and gape at the removal. He couldn’t wait.

“Now, you’re ready,” With his cock slippery with spit, Chen shuffles forward until his ass was hovering over his cock. Jongin would do anything to escape these binds and grabs the man hips and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. But he lay there, arms and body tied waiting in anticipation. Chen with two hands spreads his ass cheeks apart to then grind his hole on the man dick. Ever so slowly, he lowered himself onto the boy, inch by inch taking the length inside him, feeling the burn spread across. He lets out a string of profanities at the size and thickness. Jongin, on the other hand, had his face scrunched at the tight heat surrounding him. He had never experienced this feeling before, the tightness nearly sending him over the edge. But he holds back until he sees the older man fully seethed, ass meeting with his hips. They both sigh in pleasure.

“Oh my god,” Jongin groan “It’s so tight around you” Chen tightens and Jongin nearly yelps “I’m sorry, Master”

Chen chuckles.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to call me that anymore,” He shuffles and takes a deep breath “You’re a lot thicker than I imagined” he turns his head and gives a small smile. Jongin looks back in awe, his cute mischievous face, his smooth slim build, the hypnotizing lines on his back, his erect nipples, red from tugging the metal ring on it, his dick flush with the black thong pushed aside so his beautiful ass could take his cock.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, when Chen started to move, he nearly chokes.

_Fuck, this feels so good!_

Bouncing like there was no tomorrow, Chen rode his cock fast, lewd slapping noises filled the room and Chen started to scream, his ass being pounded so roughly, he desperately moved his hips so that he could take more of the boy’s cock inside of him. Jongin lay there, mouth wind open as he let the man use him, ripples of ecstasy running up and down his body as he could only focus on the scene in front of him, eyes rolling back, he bucked his hips upwards to meet with the older males movements.

Jongin twists his wrist and suddenly snaps back to reality and he feels one of the knots loosen. This was his chance. Whilst Chen was too distracted getting his ass fucked, Jongin with his wrist, loosened up the knot which held his hands together, careful not to grab Chen’s attention. Not that he needed to as Chen was in his own world of pleasure. His wrists free, he snakes one arm free from the loops up his biceps. It was now or never. He wasn’t going to run away like he wanted to previously. The sight of Chen riding his cock was amazing, but Jongin wanted to have complete control over him. When he had his other arm free, he pulls his body forward roughly, Chen, flush against his body grinned.

“You feel so fucking good, but I’m in control now” He sucks a spot on Chen neck and the smaller male sighs at the feeling. It had been so long since someone had tried to dominate him.

“Do I have to call you master now?” He teases and puts on an innocent pout, blinking his eyes. Jongin growls and reaches for the nipple rings, hooking a finger on one and tugging it roughly as he continued to fuck him. Chen tightens around him and screams.

“I think that would be appropriate,” Jongin whispers and Chen laughs

“Whatever you say, Master~”

He was a cheeky little shit and knew it. Jongin’s animal instincts had enough of it, all he wanted to do was destroy the man. Jongin completely lost himself.

Shoving the man, on the mattress on all fours, Jongin pulls out and undoes some of the knots from his arm, leaving a good length of rope for him to use. His cock strains at the erotic thought. He wraps the red rope around the smaller mans’ neck and yanks hard. Chen yelping at the sudden pain, he yelps again as Jongin relentlessly fucks him doggy style.

It has been years since Chen had felt like this before, his throat tight and his ass pounded, he loses strength in his arms to hold himself up and lays there, mouth drooling and eyes watering in happiness as his ass was faced upwards, and used like a fleshlight.

“Get up!” Jongin shouts and tugs the rope back, jerking the older mans’ head back from the mattress, he whines at the burning around his neck, his head becoming lighter at the lack of air. He needed to come.

“P-please!” He barely manages to say “M-mt ringg my ring!” He rolls his eyes back when he feels the boys' cock bury itself in the right place, the place which made Chen see stars.

Jongin in a haze doesn’t hear him and continues to violate the hole, not listening to the man under him.

“Ahhh!” Chen mewls as the feeling of his balls tightening, it was almost like torture. He needed it so bad. “Please please! M-my ring!”

“Huh? What about it?” Jongin snarls and almost pulls out before thrusting all the way in, Chen bracing himself, now on long deep thrusts.

“Take it off, make me come!”

Jongin grins and decides to play it like he did before.

“Only if you ask nicely”

Chen, no longer in control of the situation shut his eyes tight at the pain of his cock and the rope. He lets out a shaky moan before begging.

“Please! M-master, take off my ring and let me come!”

Jongin complies and reaches down to Chen’s rock hard erection, slipping around the base, he gives a few teasing tugs before removing the silver ring.

The smaller man screams as he lets his orgasm take over. He shakes almost violently as he feels his cock pump out thick semen onto the sheets. His tired arms and legs shook with delight and he lets his voice free.

His ass tightens right around Jongin's base and he decides it would be a good time to come. With the image of Chen sweaty, disheveled and shaking, coming from his cock, he buries deep inside and releases. Painting his insides, his boy pussy thick in cum. Jongin was surprised how he could still come at this point in the night. It had been 3 times.

Letting go of the rope, Jongin lets the man fall forwards into the sheet, body tired from his release, he watches Chen heaving, his eyes glazed over and watery and his asshole twitch. His cheeks flush red like the rest of his body, Jongin watches his quivering pink hole seep out the thick white liquid onto the bed. Jongin tattoos the sight into his memory.

They take a moment to catch their breath from their mind-blowing session, both didn’t exchange words and lay there in awe of each other’s presence, staring into each other’s eyes. Jongin realizes just how pretty Chen was and Chen was astounded at the sight of the boy, how handsome he was, and how good he made him feel that night.

“It has been a while since somebody made me feel _that_ good” Chen breaks the silence “most of my clients usually complain of back problems” Jongin erupts in laughter.

“Thank you, Chen” Jongin replies, feeling a weight gone from his shoulders. For once in his life, he felt like he didn’t have to pretend anymore, he could just be Jongin and not the intimidating man he was known as on the streets. Chen slowly gets up and gives a quick peck on his lips before going over to his suitcase and taking off his gloves, boots, and thong. Jongin watches in contempt as his hips swayed. He feels a familiar tightness and looks down again to see his cock, only just recovering from coming, tall and hard and ready. He groans at the sight and Chen laughs.

“Well, what to do? Should I help you, birthday boy?” Chen gets back into the bed and lays on his back with his legs spread. In one hand he had a bottle of clear lube and the other, a small vile of liquid. Chen licks his lips and downs the drug.

 _It was going to be a long night._ Jongin thought as he got up and plunged his cock into Chen’s wetness.

\--

The next morning, they wake in pain, Chen especially as he waddled around collecting various toys and packing them into his suitcase. Jongin chuckles as he buttons up his shirt, ignoring the deep red scratched on his back.

Chen hands him a business card before leaving. Giving him a deep kiss beforehand, Jongin looks at the white card and smirks at what he saw.

**_“Hellfire BDSM club_ **

**_Chen_ **

**_xxxx – xxxx – xxxx”_ **

At the bottom, scribbled in blue ink a small note.

 _My personal number is_ _xxxx- xxxx- xxxx_

_I’m Jongdae btw, you owe me a fuck!_

Jongin chuckles and tucks the card into his breast pocket. He glances at the clock on the wall and curses.

“It 12? Shit! I’m late for the initiation ceremony”

\--

He arrives 2 hours late, much to his father’s disappointment and Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s amusement. All of his family, his uncles and aunts, cousins and all who were in the business were waiting. They all stared at him and tried to ignore the crumpled suit, hickies up and down his neck, and the stench of alcohol.

“I suppose, you enjoyed you’re 20th birthday” He father comments, Jongin shrugs.

“All part of the job, right?” He father raises an eyebrow at this new found confidence and clears his throat to start his speech.

“We will be commencing the initiation ceremony, we will now welcome the 32nd boss into the business”

Whilst his father spoke about all the core believes about the family, Jongin’s mind was in another place. What Jongdae had taught him last night, had shaken Jongin's very understanding of the world.

It didn’t matter what anyone else thought, it was all up to him. He needed to have self-confidence, he needed to not be cautious of what other people thought of you. In the end, it doesn’t matter. Especially if you were a mafia boss. And, he didn’t need to hide behind a mask of bravado. He had to be himself.

“Do you, Kim Jongin, pledge allegiance to our family name, to serve in honor, loyalty, and dignity?” His father asks and Jongin does what he had been practicing for the last few years of his life. He picks up the cup of rice wine and holds it up, eyes strong and assertive.

“Yes, I do” He downs the cup in one go and ignores the sour bitter taste of the drink.

Jongin had entered a boy, and left, as a man.

\--

“So,” Baekhyun leans in after the initiation ceremony and nudges his arm. “Did you have a good night rest?” he gives a shit-eating grin.

Jongin turns to the smaller male face like stone. He should feel angry about him going behind his back and hiring fucking dom for him on his birthday. He probably laughed with Chanyeol about how their precious little boss was fucked in the ass and the humiliation. Oh, how they were wrong.

It was one of the best birthday presents he could ever ask for.

“Very good,” He replies and pats Baekhyun shoulder “Next time, tell me in advance. I wasn’t prepared for how good Chen’s was, you have _very_ good choice.”

He walks off taking a cigarette out whilst Baekhyun stood there stunned with his mouth, wide open.

Wide in shock.

 

 


End file.
